The London Spy
by xXKcorPenguinXx
Summary: When Skipper gets a phone call that wasn't really for him, he takes the risk in hunger of action and adventure.
1. It All Starts With The Call

It was a bright sunny morning, and Skipper had gotten his mug ready as always.

"Ah. Another day of the usual stuff we do." Skipper said. Suddenly, the phone rang.

"Hello?" Skipper said.

"Wow, you're voice sounds awful. You catch a cold or something?" said the phone.

"Who is this?" Skipper asked with suspicion.

"Don't play around with me. Today's you're big day. Be at the London Eye at midnight. Make sure you bring your wife as well. I will be waiting." The person behind the phone said before it hung up.

"What was that all about, Skipper?" Private asked.

"I don't know, but I have a feeling she called the wrong person." Skipper said. "But we're going anyways. I wouldn't want to miss out on something that could be huge!" Skipper said excitedly. He instructed everyone to get ready, and told Kowalski to bring the cellphone just in case the person called again.

"Skipper, what are we doing at Marlene's?" Private asked curiously.

"Didn't the person say I needed to bring my wife?" Skipper said.

"Hey guys, what are you doing here?" Marlene said as she walked outside her habitat.

"Marlene, I need you to be my pretend wife." Skipper said instantly.

"What? Why?" Marlene said with a questioning look.

"Just go with it! I really need you for this, there isn t any other girl in the zoo I would have to be my pretend wife." Skipper said.

"Really? Well, oh okay. I'll be your pretend wife." Marlene said.

"Great. Now Private and Kowalski, I need to two to put these on. Rico, you put this hat on and this shirt." Skipper ordered. They all nodded.

"Um, Skipper? Why are we dressed like little boys?" Kowalski said.

"You two are going to pretend to be our kids. And Rico s going to pretend to be you're uncle!"

"Oh boy..." Rico mumbled.

"Marlene, you ready?" Skipper said.

"Yeah." Marlene replied, as she came out of her home with a flower on her head.

"Wow! Marlene, you look amazing!" Skipper exclaimed.

"Thanks. So, are we ready to hit this place... Uh, which place are we exactly going to exactly?" Marlene asked.

"London. We'll be going to the London Eye!" Skipper answered.

"Marlene was speechless. The London Eye? Are you crazy? That's in England!"

"Well, it's were we have to go." Private said.

"Why are we going to London?" Marlene asked.

"We're meeting someone." Skipper said.

"Well, no more questions. Let's go." Marlene said.

The penguins and Marlene reached the airport and got into an Airplane that was headed to London. They hid in some bags, and the plane took off.


	2. The Café

"Skipper, look out the window! Doesn't everything look just amazing?" Marlene whispered.

"It sure does, Marlene. It sure does." Skipper replied with a sleepy tone. He leaned to Marlene and felt his head lay on her cold shoulders. Marlene felt the bright, elegant yellow flower tickle her head.

Kowalski felt his belly sagging down. "We must be landing" he recalled.

"Great." Skipper said right after a long yawn. The plane slowly made it's way down onto the old runway.

"Lets hurry and place ourselves in hiding positions, men and Marlene." Skipper ordered.

"The door was opened and some workers were removing the bags of the passengers. When the coast was clear, Skipper and his team swiftly exit the plane. They all stood there, staring. They could see a city up ahead.

Suddenly, the phone began to ring. Kowalski quickly picked it up, and it was the mysterious caller once again.

"Are you here in london yet?" said the caller in an angered tone.

"Yes, uh... yes I am." Skipper replied.

"Excellent. Meet me at the London Eye at midnight. Don't forget." Then the call ended.

"So I guess we're going to the London Eye now?" Marlene asked.

"I guess so. Question is... where is it?" Skipper questioned in a puzzled voice.

The group made they're way to the city, and stopped at a cafe. With careful stealth, they entered the family bathroom.

"What are we doing in here?" asked a confused Private.

"We're going to make ourselves look human." Skipper answered.

"Then what was the point in putting on these clothes?" Kowalski asked.

"Yeah!" Rico exclaimed.

"Well, I guess I didn't think it through." Skipper said, looking embarrassed. They all stacked onto each other, and put a coat on and a hat, so nobody would see them. Rico burped out the communicator device, and they were off.

"Now to ask for directions" Skipper said, possitive that his plan would work.

"Excuse me, sir. Would you direct me to the London Eye?" the communicator device said.

"Je ne parle pas votre langue, ce que vous essayez de me dire?" the french man said.

"Looks like he doesn't speak english!" Private whispered.

"Rico, make it speak french!" Skipper ordered. Suddenly, a woman with bright brown hair and shiny green eyes came up to the disguised characters.

"Excuse me, sir. Do you need some help? I speak english." the lady asked with a french accent.

"Could you direct us to the London Eye, eye, eye, eye, eye-" The device seemed to be stuck. Rico banged on it a few times.

"Eye, eye, eye, eye, eye." The device finally stopped.

"Umm... Okay? Well, from this cafe, go straight forward, then turn right on the 3-way intersection. Then you keep moving forward until you reach the London Eye!" the lady said.

"Thank you for you're time!" said the device.

"No problem, sir. Glad to help." Replied the woman.

"Go straight then turn right. Seems easy enough." Skipper said. Suddenly, the woman cut him off.

"By the way, if you're planning on going there by car, it will only take about 30 minutes!" She said.

Rico entered the words: "What? How long does it take to go by foot?"

"About an hour and a half! Good luck!" She shouted.

"Oh man." Skipper said.

"So, are we walking there?" Marlene asked.

"No, Marlene. We're going by car!" Skipper said with satisfaction on his plan.

"You don't intend to steal won, do you?" Kowalski said.

"Maybe I do..." Skipper said with a crazy grin on his face.

"Oh no... it's another one of 'those plans' again..." Private said. 


	3. Trouble is Rising

Hey guys. Sorry for the huge delay, but i've been kinda busy the past few days. I hope I put enough effort into this chapter. Please write reviews about this story, it helps alot ;) Anyway, without further ado (i dont know how to spell that lol), Chapter 3!

Skipper felt a wild tingle as he peeked outside the coat of the discuise, picking out a car. "Oooh that one! No that one! Wait, I pick that one! No wait... THAT ONE." Skipper said as he saw a London Bus with a paint job that makes it look blue with flames on the sides.

"But Skippah, there are people on that bus!" Private wimpered.

"Don't worry, young Private. I got this." Skipper said with confidence. The plump leader guided the fake legs bellow him to the tricked out bus, and then noticed that there was no bus driver.

"I wonder what happened to the bus driver." Marlene said.

"He's probably taking a bathroom break or something. How unproffesional." Kowalski said.

"Says the guy that crys in the corner every time his "love" inventions fail." Skipper mumbled.

"Hey! I heard that!" Kowalski said with a bit of anger swelling in his voice.

"Nevermind that. Let's take the bus!" Skipper quickly said.

"What about the people?" Private shouted out.

"Oh, I almost forgot about the people." Skipper said. He then got out of the discuise and went to the drivers seat.

He began riding the bus, and in the middle of the way he brought the microphone out and said, "This is your captain speaking. We are currently working on technical difficulties, in the meantime, OH! PRIVATE! YOU STEPPED ON MY FOOT! OWW THAT HURTS LIKE-" everyone on the bus just heard Penguin squeals and felt confused.

In the end of the ride, he jumped up to the top and said "You didn't see anything!" Then did a backwards 360 and landed in front of the bus, where the others were.

"Well, that took quite a while. But we made it!" Skipper said with a bit of relief.

Upon the group, was a magnificent, ferris-wheel type machine that sparkled in the sunlight. A faint "wow" from everyone was heard. A pedestrian walks by and notices the 5 animals starring up at the London Eye.

He said "Je dois perdre mes billes!" which meant "I must be losing my marbles!" In english.

The penguins and Marlene waited until the right time to meet this mysterious phonecaller. Suddenly, Skipper took a palm to the face.

"What if this caller is human? How are we suppose to get another discuise for my "wife"? Skipper said.

In the ironic moment, the caller called again.

"Where are you?" Skipper yelled at the phone.

"Calm down, antarctic furball! I'll get there soon." the caller said again.

Skippe covered up the phone for a second. "She's refering to me as an animal! She must be an animal as well!" Skipper whispered.

"Well, we could have asumed that, having the knowledge that we can't communicate with humans." Kowalski baffled.

Skipper gave himself an even harder facepalm.

"You still there?" the voice in the caller said.

"Yeah. Hurry up!" Skipper said.

Suddenly, a car stopped near them. Kowalski, Rico and Private went into hiding behind the conveniently located bushes. Suddenly, a small figure, about the size of Marlene came out of the car. She wore a peachish colored coat, about the same color as beach sand, and a dark blue hat on her head. Blonde hair, possibly a wig was poking out of the hat. Her face was hidden. And she seemed deadly in a way.

For a second, she looked up, then looked down. Her head was covered once again from the shadow of the hat. She stood there for a while. Not saying a word. Skipper perked up. He knew what was about to happen. Suddenly, the small animal type thing launched up, giving a battle cry and Skipper moved out of the way before he could be tackled. But using her quick reflexes, she grabbed Skipper's neck with a tight grip, then pointed a laser gun that came out of her coat to Marlene.

"You think this is some kind of joke?" she said. Skipper remained silent.

"Who do you think you are, trying to pose as my best feild agent and his wife? Huh?" she yelled.

Rico suddenly stepped on a stick, and she heard it. She quickly turned around and made a cautious face. She took Skipper by the neck as a human sheild, and pointed the gun towards the bushes. She began walking slowly.

"Don't move, Otter!" she yelled. "I know what moves and what doesn't around here."

Rico, not having any choice, jumped up as fast as he could, and tackled the mysterious animal and Skipper. The laser gun was fired.

"Skipper!" Marlene yelled. Kowalski and Private hurried to hold the animal down.

Skipper rolled on his back, revealing a wounded arm. Blood was leaking.

"Rico, quick. I need an aid-kit." Kowalski said in a terrifyed yet calm tone.

Rico, while at the same time holding down the mysterious animal, barfed out the aid-kit.

Kowalski carefully dropped some liquids into Skipper's wound and then covered it in bandages. Skipper didn't make a sound, even when Kowalski dropped the liquids.

"Let me go!" the mysterious animal said.

"Let's reveal it. I'm tired of the narrator refering to her as 'the mysterious animal'" Private said. Then, he took the hat off. Out of the group, Marlene was the most shocked of who it was, under that dark blue hat that held many mysteries in the past.


	4. A Scarring Past

Marlene took a step back. She let out a small gasp. It was another otter. Much lighter fur than Marlene's, with bright yellow eyes that glistened in the moonlight.

"Marlene, do you know this otter?" Skipper asked in total shock.

"She's my cousin." Marlene said.

"Marlene, is it really you?" Said the strange otter, looking up.

"Rosette. The last time I saw you you left me alone in the forest." Marlene said.

"You don't understand, it was a freak accident! I didn't mean to leave you." The otter tried to move her arms and legs but it was no use.

"What happened at the forest?" said a curious Private.

"Well, one day my father chose us two to go out and look for berries for the pack. Rose use to play around with me, but this time it got a little too out of hand." Marlene began having a flashback as she told the story.

"Hey, I bet I can pick more berries than you!" Rosette said.

"Bring it on!" said a young Marlene.

Marlene scurried off to find as many bushes as possible. Rosette, being as sneaky as ever, tried to scare her behind a tree. Alas, the minute she turned around and made a scary sound Marlene was gone.

"Marlene? Marlene! Where are you?" Rosette shouted. She continued to call her all afternoon.

Meanwhile, Marlene became lost in the woods. She tried to make her way home, but every direction she turned, she saw dark eyes in the shadows. She heard hungry growls, and she collapsed onto the ground. She had woken up in a cage, being transported by a plane to New York City to the Central Park Zoo.

"Lina! I'm glad to see you're safe!" She said.

"I'm not Lina. I'm Marlene." Marlene said, angrily.

"Let Agent Rose go." said a familiar voice in the background. Skipper turned around to see none other than Special Agent Buck Rockgut. He ordered Kowalski and Rico to release Rose. She scampered to her feet, trying to keep a straight face.

"Special Agent Buck Rockgut? What are you doing here?" Kowalski asked. "Weren't you suppose to be searching for the Black Widdow?"

"You mean in Fakeplacesburgh?" Buck Rockgut said while starring at Private.

"Anyways, I've decided to join the agency here in London. It's actually quite a town, if you ask me." he said, while looking at the bright, shining stars in the sky. "Without those beauties, we would be living in the dark."

"That's nice. Now tell me what's going on!" Skipper demanded.

"Easy there, tough guy. You weren't even the right agents that were suppose to be called." Rose said. "But i've heard about you guys. Buck Rockgut told me. I think you would be perfect for the job." she said.

"Whoa whoa. Hold up. How do we know we can trust you, Rosette?" Marlene scolded.

"Listen, Lina. It was an ac-" she was cut off.

"It's MARLENE. MAR...LEAN. MARLENE." she said with rage filling her body. She marched to the edge of the dock and sat there, leaving her legs loose to feel the breeze. Skipper followed her.

"Marlene, snap out of it. The Marlene I know doesn't cry for these types of things." Skipper said, trying to make her feel better.

"I'll try. I just can't look at her the same anymore. She LEFT me, Skipper. I was taken from my family. I had to live in the zoo from when I was a little otter to today. You know how hard it was to forget that?" Marlene explained.

"Now Marlene. She was just playing around. Give her a chance. It wasn't her fault or your fault that you were taken away. Just look at the positives. You could talk to her about your family. Heck, at least your able to see a family member. I haven't seen any of my family members since Manfredi and Johnson took on the Koovorines back in Australia."

"The Koovorines?" Marlene asked in curiosity.

"Yes, the Koovorines. Those dreadful kangaroos were the reason why Johnson's beak has always been crooked. There was black eyes and bruises left that day. I will never forget it. After that, I never talked to them agian. They were ripped to shreds. I rather not talk about it right now though. We're focusing on you now. Go to talk to your cousin, Marlene." Skipper said.

"You know what Skipper, maybe I will." Marlene began to catch a small smile. She slowly rose, and saw Rosette walking towards her.

"Lina is now available. Your request to speak with her has been approved" Marlene said in a robot voice that she and her cousin use to do when they were little. Rosette laughed.

"Anyways, Rose. How is my family?" Marlene asked.

"Well, Lina. You're family's fine, it's just that-"

"Cool! What about my dad?" Marlene quickly questioned.

"That's the thing. You're dad disappeared about eight years ago." Rosette said in a pitful voice.

"W-what? But, what happened?" Marlene lost her smile.

"Well, I told him what happened, and he went running, trying to find you."

And that's when the rest of the flashback hit her.

Marlene saw herself hanging onto a rope trap type contraption as the helecopter was about to take off.

"Marlene!" she heard her father cry.

"Daaadd!" Marlene yelled.

Marlene's father ran after the helecopter, and grabbed onto the ropes.

"Dad! Hold my hand! Don't fall!"

"Marlene, listen to me. Whatever you do, don't forget about your family. Don't forget, about me." he said. Those were the last words Marlene heard coming out of her dad. He let go of the ropes and Marlene watched as his shock filled body plummaged to the ground. She began to cry.

"He was never heard from again." Rosette finished.

Marlene saw herself in the reflection of the water and saw a tear break up the picture as the drop touched the ocean.

"This is why I am who I am today. I wont ever let this happen to anyone ever again. One of my main goals though, is to find your dad. I know he's still alive. Somewhere. Thinking about you." she finished, seeing that Marlene wanted to be alone. "Be strong, Lina. We'll find him some day." she said as she walked towards the group.

One final tear collapsed into the water as Marlene stood up, her fist closed up tight, and she turned around and headed for the others. 


End file.
